Desejo
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT]JinxFuu. O único desejo de Fuu está agora nas mãos de distantes e ariscas estrelas... [TRADUÇÃO]


_Nota da Tradutora: _Ah, eu tinha que postar isto aqui aos fãs de Samurai Champloo de língua portuguesa, especialmente aos que gostam do shipper Fuu & Jin (like me! Mwahaha!)! A Brittany Bright foi muito gentil em permitir a tradução deste one-shot, os créditos são todos dela! Thanks, Brittany!

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Sem spoilers, muito fluff. Jin x Fuu. Mwaaa... Essas crianças, como vocês podem não gostar deles?**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Samurai Champloo. Se possuísse, Jin e Mugen me ajudariam a encontrar _meu _Samurai Girassol. Ééééé.**

**

* * *

**

Desejo

_Wish_

_Autora: Brittany Bright_

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

As distantes e ariscas estrelas.

Longe demais para estar quente, perto demais para estar frio. Longe e perto demais. Eu queria alcançá-las e tocá-las. Queria que o fogo delas me iluminasse também. Queria entender os lados opostos dela. Nunca pude compreender.

Suspirei pesadamente. Minha cabeça estava tão voltada aos céus que realmente fiquei pensativa a respeito das estrelas. Minha mãe uma vez me disse que elas poderiam ser minhas melhores amigas, levando em consideração como eu iria visitá-las. Eram distantes demais para realmente me confortarem, próximas demais para não me confortarem.

Suspirei de novo. _Faz algum tempo, minhas amigas, _eu silenciosamente as chamei. Era verdade, eu não tinha mais tempo der ver as estrelas como tinha antes. Não mais. Não desde que os encontrei.

Aqueles dois. _Tenho que falar a respeito deles, _disse às estrelas. _Eles são..._

O que eles são?

Sorri. _Bem, _continuei, _vocês provavelmente já sabem, já que vêem tudo aí de cima. Também já devem ter notado que eles me deixaram aqui de novo._

Aquela era a verdade por eu ficar olhando as estrelas novamente. Eles me deixaram de novo por _sake _e sexo. Correram ao distrito proibido tão depressa, antes que eu pudesse dizer "estou com fome". Levaram todo o dinheiro também. Eles sempre me deixam aqui. Sempre me deixam por alguma coisa melhor, mais bonita, mais agradável. E depois só voltavam de manhã, como se alguma os prendesse, como se a promessa deles a mim fosse uma idéia de eras atrás.

_Ah, estrelas,_ supliquei, _como eles podem me deixar? Outra vez? Eles não gostavam de mim? Depois de tudo?_

As estrelas não me responderam. Então, eles nunca gostaram.

Bem, melhor esquecê-los. Eu ainda tenho as estrelas. As distantes e ariscas estrelas.

Argh, nunca consegui nem mesmo guardar ressentimentos contra alguém. Eu precisava daqueles dois idiotas, querendo eu admitir ou não. _Não diga a eles que eu disse isso, _sussurrei às estrelas. _Eles vão ficar ainda mais cheios de importância. _Bem, Mugen é assim. Quanto a Jin, não tenho nem idéia. Esses dois...

Sorri de novo.

Mugen é barulhento, antipático, impetuoso, insensível, pervertido, rude... E isso é só a pequena lista.

Jin, por outro lado, é estóico, quieto, distante, educado, calmo, sério e...

... estava parado bem atrás de mim.

Ouvi o suave passo do _geta _antes de identificar. Só Jin movia-se daquele jeito. Calmo e devagar, longas listras sempre se movem com um propósito.

Pisquei por alguns instantes, clareando a mente. Recuei e olhei em silêncio o meu samurai. Meu... _Meu? _Mordi meu lábio inferior; ele por perto não significava que era meu. Ele não era tão meu quanto as estrelas eram minhas, distantes e ariscas.

Olhou ele para mim com aquela habitual cara inexpressiva. Não havia nada para tentar decifrar. Já desisti disso há muito tempo.

Ergui minha cabeça para olhar de novo as estrelas. Subitamente elas pareciam um pouco mais próximas.

-Jin... – sussurrei. Uma brilhante frase para começar a conversa, se eu pudesse dizer por mim. Mas não sabia o que dizer.

Em lugar de responder, ele andou e sentou-se perto de mim. O calmo farfalhar do _gi _dele me embalou um pouco. Fechei os olhos com sono, respirando o ar frio do interior. Era cortante e refrescante, mas havia alguma coisa mais. Algo precipitado e suave. Percebi que era Jin. O cheiro dele era sempre aquele?

Meus olhos se abriram e engoli em seco um pensamento tão rápido que nem sabia como classificá-lo. Tive que falar.

-Jin? – não esperei por uma resposta. Melhor perder a esperança de um – O que faz aqui? – minha voz estava forte e aguda. Virei meu rosto para ele e fiz uma careta.

Jin demorou tanto para responder que achei que nunca faria. Os lábios dele se separaram por uma fração de segundo antes de falar:

-Vi você aqui.

Fiquei confiante demais sem uma verdadeira razão. Deixe isso a Jin, que sempre tem cartas nas mangas. Suspirei.

-Ah...

Ficamos olhando as estrelas em total silêncio. Eu queria muito alcançá-las, tocá-las. Queria que o fogo delas me iluminasse também.

Olhei Jin. Longe demais para estar quente, perto demais para estar frio.

-Jin? – por que simplesmente eu não deixava tudo em silêncio?

Falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

-Você já fez algum pedido para uma estrela?

Como eu era idiota. Mais até que Mugen.

Claro que ele nunca fez um pedido às estrelas. Por que ele faria um pedido? Este era Jin, aqui, _Jin! _Nunca que ele teria um pensamento infantil, tão triste na vida. Jin nunca faria um pedido a uma estrela.

-Não. – foi a réplica fraca.

Idiota.

-Minha mãe costumava me falar para nunca falar com as estrelas. Dizia que era infantilidade. As pessoas que faziam pedidos às estrelas só tinham decepções. Estrelas não escutam. Estrelas não podem responder. Bem, minha mãe não sabia o que estava falando, eu acho. Acredito que as estrelas realmente nos escutam, mesmo quando não nos respondem.

Jin permaneceu impassível diante da minha diarréia verbal, exceto pela minha última sentença. Uma sobrancelha esbelta arqueou.

Aproveitei isso.

-Quer fazer um pedido a elas? – perguntei. Como se fosse possível, a sobrancelha ficou arqueada a altas proporções.

-Como? – uma fala tão suave, ainda que fosse de alguma forma forte para fazer meu coração bater e minha respiração ficar breve. Segurei a manga dele.

-É fácil. – disse alegremente, abrindo um sorriso encorajador. Minha avó me ensinou isso há muito tempo e seria bom dividi-lo com alguém. Antes em costumava desejar aventuras. Agora, acho certo dizer que minhas prioridades mudaram. Apontei para uma estrela.

-Escolha uma estrela. Uma bonita e brilhante. – abaixei meu braço e fiquei um pouco mais próxima dele – Depois feche os olhos. – demonstrei, fechando os meus olhos e respirando profundamente.

Ouvi a roupa dele mover por um instante e segurei mais forte a manga dele, como se reafirmasse a mim mesma que ele não iria a outro lugar.

-Agora, faça um pedido e diga para a sua estrela.

Silêncio. Pude sentir a apreensão dele.

-Não se preocupe, não precisa dizer em voz alta. – assegurei a ele. Ele sutilmente relaxou e respirou fundo.

Ficamos parados assim por um segundo. Quando abri os olhos, as estrelas pareciam mais próximas que antes. Tinha certeza de que, desta vez, quando estendesse a mão, conseguiria tocá-las.

-Qual foi o seu pedido? – perguntei a ele.

O rosto de Jin estava abatido, tipicamente ilegível, e percebi que não havia meio de Jin me contar o desejo dele, se tivesse mesmo feito um.

Olhei de novo as estrelas. Queria estender o braço e tocá-las.

Senti, melhor que se visse, o olhar de Jin em mim. Sorri mais alegremente que me sentia e me virei para encará-lo. Ele estava mais perto do que eu imaginava.

Resolvi arriscar:

-Bem, é assim que se faz. Não é difícil. – as estrelas estavam mais próximas agora. Podia sentir o calor delas – Quer saber o que eu desejei?

Um leve concordar. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Inclinei-me aos poucos para frente e pressionei meus lábios contra os de Jin.

Então era assim que as estrelas eram.

Despejei tudo de mim naquele beijo. Todas as coisas. Toda minha paixão, meu desejo, minha esperança. Era esse meu desejo. Tocar as estrelas.

Separamos os lábios, corações batendo forte. A boca de Jin se curvou num discreto sorriso, a primeira coisa que já vi formar nos lábios dele.

Então ele falou numa suave e calma voz que ele pareceu reservar apenas para mim:

-Esse também foi o meu desejo.

De repente, as estrelas não pareciam mais tão distantes e ariscas. Finalmente compreendi.

* * *

**Credo, ficou muito parado? Não sei em que humor eu estava quando escrevi isso, mas espero que tenham gostado de alguma forma. Espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC, mas não houve jeito de sair de uma forma diferente. Além do mais, o mundo precisa de mais fluff JinxFuu, não? Fluff é bom pra alma! **

**Reviews, por favor!**

**Brittany Bright**


End file.
